Stormy
by HarmonyFan14
Summary: Royai One Shot. It's Roy's turn to pick the genre of the movie for tonight's movie night. Will his choice impress Riza? Will it be an ordinary movie night?


**Hi guys, I wrote a royai one shot! Enjoy it! Please review:) Don't forget that english is not my first language**

 **Stormy**

"And then she hugged her knees and started to tremble so I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders. " Havoc said proudly of himself as he leaned back in his chair and smirked to his other three coworkers who were listening carefully, crowded around his desk.

Breda was just going to ask for more details when the door of the office was opened casually by Roy who stopped at the sight of his subordinates.

"And may I know why no one's working? "

"Sorry, boss. That must be my fault." Havoc explained while his teammates returned to their paperwork. Roy knew his cunning subordinate better than that. He never blamed anything on himself so Roy realized that Havoc wanted only to be asked about the reason everybody was crowded around him.

But Roy wasn't in mood for that and he didn't really care about Havoc's stories at that moment. He had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that he had promised Hawkeye last month that he will pick the movie genre for tonight's movie night.

He and his lieutenant had this routine of watching a movie together once a month. It was the moment when they could drop off a part of the military formalities and spend some time together. Of course no one knew about that. What would the others think if they knew that their boss and his first lieutenant were visiting each other's homes to watch a movie?

But no. Even if they knew and thought that there was something more between them, they couldn't be more wrong. They were childhood friends and it was nice to chat about things other than paperwork and meetings. Even if it was only one night a month, he was enjoying it more than everything.

They could be themselves only for some hours, but for them it was more than enough. Roy could laugh and joke with his lieutenant without receiving a deadly glare or being lectured. And Riza could laugh and let the guard down in front of him. All in all, it was the night when they could act naturally. No politics. No orders. Not ranks. Only two old friends.

"Umm, boss. Are you there? " Havoc called him while waving a palm in front of his face trying to wake him up from whatever trance he had fallen into. Roy shook his head and blinked a few times realizing now that the second lieutenant was in front of him.

"What?"

"I'm asking for permission to leave earlier, sir. I promised Jessy I would spend this evening with her. "Roy arched an eyebrow and looked curiously at Havoc.

"You're already dating the girl from the flower shop? But you met her last week. And now you're spending the evening together? "

"Sir, you weren't here when I told the boys about last night. She came to my apartment and we-"

"I really don't need details, Havoc. "

"No, it's nothing of that kind...yet. We watched a movie. A horror one." He said and smirked. "By the half of the movie she was all wrapped around me. She told me she was so lucky to have someone as brave and strong as me. "

Then it clicked. There were so many years since he had seen the sensitive side of Riza. He needed the scariest movie ever to impress her. He knew her reaction would be far from Jessy's of course but he wouldn't mind wrapping an arm around her or seeing her burying her face into his shoulder.

"You're a genius, Havoc. You may go now." Roy said glad that he finally knew what genre of movie they should watch that night.

"Really? Thanks' boss. I owe you a drink. " he answered happily as he waved to him and left the office. Even though a huge pile of documents was standing on Roy's desk, his mind was thinking only about the horror movie. The hours passed very slowly but it was finally time to leave the HQ. The weather outside was quite stormy as big raindrops were hitting angrily the windows.

Roy was ready to leave when Riza entered the office to pick up her stuff.

"Horror." He said, a stupid smile appearing on his face.

"Hello too." She answered and arched an eyebrow. She was not carrying paperwork at that moment so his remark was questionable.

"No, I mean, I picked a horror movie. "

"Hmm, I suppose the weather outside inspired you."

"Oh, I hope you're not too scared. " He said and grinned. "You should feel lucky that your superior officer will be there. "

Riza shook her head amused by his concerning. She wasn't the one to get scared because of some blood and creepy creatures that jump out of nowhere.

"Well maybe you'll be the scared one, sir. I will be more than glad to defend you from the... TV?"

They both laughed shortly but stopped when Edward entered the office.

"Fullmetal? "

"Colonel bastard." He greeted him and saluted shortly. "Sign my permission for leaving to Resembool. Me and Al have to catch the train in one hour. "

"Alright, Fullmetal. Are you visiting your mechanic? " He asked him as he signed the papers.

"Yeah. Winry insists that she has to check my automail."

"Have a nice journey, you both. " Riza said and smiled shortly.

Ed saluted them both then left.

"I suppose I'll see you tonight." She added and left Roy alone.

* * *

"The guy is an idiot if he enters the basement. Especially when the lights aren't working and he has no weapon. " Riza said as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Well, he's the main character so I suppose he won't die... So soon. " He added accenting the last two words dramatically. Riza rolled her eyes amused.

The guy from the movie opened the door and a man jumped out of the dark to strangle him. Both Roy and Riza flinched even though they expected something like that to happen.

"Scared, Hawkeye?"

"Of course not, I told you that that was going to happen. And actually, you're the one who came closer to me. "

It was then when Roy realised that the little space on the couch between them wasn't there anymore. "Sorry, I will-"

"No, it's okay." she said quickly and hugged her knees. Even though she acknowledged that it was only a movie, it was nice to stay close to someone in the dark.

"Did you hear that?"Roy asked all of a sudden and looked around the living room.

"Very funny, sir. "

"I'm not joking. I heard someone. " He said and wanted to stand up when Riza's grip on his arm stopped him.

"I can assure you that there's no one in your apartment." She said and after a moment she loosened her grip on his arm. Roy complied. There was something about that warm touch that said more than ,stay here and watch the movie'. It seemed to say: ‚stay with me'. He pressed his shoulder against her and couldn't hide a smile.

After a moment, the main character cut someone's throat and blood started to flow everywhere.

"Uh." Roy said disgusted and noticed that Riza averted her gaze from the TV. His palm covered her eyes gently and he knew she rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her expression.

"You realize I've seen blood before. The real kind of blood."

"That doesn't mean you have to see more."

"Then, you don't have to either." She said as she blindly pressed a palm against his eyes.

"Then who'll tell when the scene is over?" Roy asked as they both flinched when someone from the movie started to scream and a huge thud came from the kitchen.

"I am sure it was a thunder." Riza said as she got up. Roy followed her closely wishing to be the one leading the way. "The guy is an idiot if he enters there when the lights are off and he has no weapon."He said with a high pitched voice imitating the words she had said before.

Riza stopped in front of the door and drew out a gun from her jacket. She gave him a prideful look and he nodded impressed. He should have known that she was carrying a gun even on their days off. Roy pressed his finger against the switch but the lights didn't turn on.

"Umm. Odd. " He murmured for himself remembering clearly that he had paid his bills.

"Whatever. I am sure the gun is not necessary. Probably the wind opened a window and we're just being childish." She added and pushed the door. No window was opened and the kitchen seemed to be silent and dark. They walked along the counters and Riza flinched.

"Sir... " she started and he approached her. A sharp knife was stabbing the counter threateningly. "Okay, sir, if I act as if I am scared will you stop this?" she crossed her arms and looked at him like a mother who was scolding her child.

"What are you talking about? "

"You stabbed the counter before I arrived and -"

"Wait. " He said and started to laugh. "You can't possibly think that I planned all the thuds and the knife, right?"

"C'mon, sir. And you'll tell me that's a coincidence that you also picked a horror movie. Now, let's return to the TV, I want to see if the guy dies in th-"

But before she could end her phrase, another loud thud came from the other side of the apartment. They looked shortly at each other and rushed in the direction of the bathroom. Roy pushed Riza behind him and opened the door. The water from the sink was flowing.

"I've been with you the whole time, Hawkeye! I didn't turn the water on." He said looking in her accusatory eyes and turning off the water. She sighed and recharged her gun.

"Fine. I believe you. Go and take your gloves, I will check the other rooms. But I still feel that all this things have logical explanation. "

A thunder struck loudly outside and Riza flinched. She had always hated the storms. All the loud sounds, the whole nature screaming in the dark. Roy noticed the glimpse of fear in her eyes that disappeared as soon as she blinked a few times. He knew that she gave up her poker face because she was only with him. He felt something warm inside him thinking that she trusted him so much.

He stroked her shoulder softly and went to his bedroom to take his gloves. Strange. They weren't on the nightstand. He was sure he had left them there last evening. At least he had a briefcase full of gloves...that he had forgotten in his office. He ruffled his hair and turned to leave but Riza was already waiting for him in the doorframe, arms crossed and one eyebrow arched in her characteristically way.

"Let me guess, you don't have any gloves."

"You know that they always disappear when I need them." He whined trying to defend himself.

"I have a pair in my bag. Let's return to the living room. "

Fortunately the bag was still in the hanger, and the gloves inside. What was strange was that the TV was turned off and neither of them remembered to have done it.

The lightnings were stabbing the darkness of the room. Roy wanted to put his gloves on but Riza held each of his hands and put them gently inside the gloves. He knew she was more worried about the storm outside than about the intruder in his apartment.

"I haven't found anybody. Maybe they left already? "

"We need some light. Maybe you didn't see the person because of the darkness." He said and she followed him to the kitchen where he took a candle and with a snap of his fingers, it lit up producing a dim, but warm and cozy light that wrapped the whole kitchen. He placed it on the counter as they started to look around. They had been in the other half of the apartment so far so the intruder must have been here or in the living room.

Suddenly the furious wind made the window burst open with a loud crack. Riza stepped back startled and tripped over a chair. She fell on her back but before she could hit the floor, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and caught her. Roy was holding her tightly.

Riza noticed that his eyes were burning like a flame in the dim light of the candle. She inhaled a subtle scent of aftershave as her head was pressed against his chest. A comforting smile which she hadn't seen in a while made her smile too even though the storm outside was roaring through the window.

"You know, Hawkeye, this reminds me of a little girl who was afraid of storms."

* * *

Roy was trying to finish an essay his master had asked him to write about the fundamental alchemy pentagrams. The clock had struck the midnight a long ago. His master was returning early in the morning and he had to finish his homework by then. Even though he kept telling himself that, his eyes were saying the opposite. He just wanted to put his head on the desk and sleep until late in the morning. A loud thunder made him flinch. It was an awful weather outside.

He decided that a coffee might help him. He left his room and walked down the corridor to the kitchen. The lights weren't working, probably because of the storm outside. He pushed the door open and started looking for a pot in the darkness. A silent sob made him freeze. He turned around, but no one was in the kitchen. Another silent sob. He closed the space between him and the table and a bright lighting illuminated the whole kitchen.

A loud whimper confirmed his guess and he kneeled. His master's daughter was hiding there hugging her knees to her chest and crying. As soon as she met his eyes she wiped away her tears and tried to smile.

"Sorry, Mister Roy, I hope I didn't disturb your studies." She apologized quickly.

"Not at all. But if you asked me to call you 'Riza', then it's only fair you call me 'Roy'. It's shorter and it doesn't make me feel old." He said and crawled under the table uninvited. She nodded in answer. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just that..."

A loud thunder came from the outside and she tightened the grip around her knees. That was when Roy understood what was the problem. Well, it was certainly going to be problematic for a 16 years old teen to comfort a 13 years old girl, but he couldn't just return to his essay and pretend Riza was alright.

"The storms are quite cool, you know?"

She hid her face behind her knees and continued to sniff silently. Roy wanted to slap himself. "I mean, you know, we, the humans, are just like the weather."

She lifted her head and arched an eyebrow curiously, tears still going down her face.

"We can be kind and happy just like a sunny day or we can be sad like a rainy day. Just like you are now."

She was paying attention to him, her eyes being the only light in the room. "I don't have any problem with the rain." She replied. "It sounds good and helps my flowers grow. I just...hate the storms. They are so loudly and scary and I felt so lonely in my room..."

"You should have come to my room. I was feeling very lonely too. Your father asked me to write a huge and boring essay." He added and she smiled a little. "The thing is, you don't have to be afraid of storms. They are very spectacular. You just have to see that side of them."

Riza shook her head as another lighting illuminated the room.

"You know, we aren't only like sunny or rainy days. We can be kind of stormy too. Have you ever thought that just like a storm, we might want to be heard, to be seen, to be noticed?"

"That is not my case. I'm just...Riza. Invisible." She added shortly and sighed.

"That's not true at all." He said confused. "You're very smart and pretty for your age. And also, you're very brave."

"What? I'm not at all. I'm crying because of a freaking storm."

"See? You just confessed what you're afraid of. That's the greatest proof of bravery." He said and smiled.

"You think so?" She asked after thinking a bit.

"I am quite smart so all I say is right." He said confidently.

"Now you're being stormy!" She said and they both giggled.

Roy was glad that he had helped her and that she wasn't paying attention to the storm anymore. He was also glad he wasn't sleepy anymore.

"I'll make some coffee and then you can come and help me with my essay, what do you think?"

* * *

Riza suddenly smiled.

"What?" He asked while holding her whole body and carrying her bridal style.

"This situation looks so much like that one. I mean, the storm, the lights are not working...and you're here, for me."

"I can't remember any murderer wandering freely in the house back then, but I get what you mean, _Riza_." The name sounded so strange on his lips.

He carried her in the living room and sat on the sofa. She didn't move away from his lap. "Well, _Roy,_ I just realized I never thanked you for that moment. I know I was young, but it made me think of myself differently."

"Really?" he asked a little surprised. "Well I was right and still am."

His lips met hers and for a moment the storm outside seemed to be silent. The time seemed to stop.

Their lips parted, their foreheads pressed together.

"You still haven't changed my opinion about storms. They are scary no matter what." She said smiling and pressed her head against his chest. "I think this is all about the people you face the storm with."

Roy hugged her and nuzzled her hair. Neither of them cared at that moment if a murderer was walking freely in the house.

Suddenly, a thud and a whimper came out from the corridor to his bedroom. They looked confidently at each other and got up. It was the moment they were finding out who was messing up with them. Roy prepared his gloves while Riza drew out her gun. Someone was trying to get up from the floor when Roy snapped his fingers producing a ball of fire that illuminated the corridor.

Their faces fell.

"FULLMETAL?! What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

Edward got up with a palm pressed against his forehead.

"Edward, what happened?" Riza asked just as surprised as Roy. They were half relieved that it wasn't a murderer.

"I...wanted to help you guys." He explained turning red. "I was just leaving, using the window from your bedroom, but I didn't notice that the door was closed so I literally ran into it."

Both Roy and Riza arched an eyebrow.

"Help us with what? Stabbing my counter, turning the water on, hiding my gloves, barely breaking my door?! In fact, you owe me some money if I think better."

"No, this afternoon before I asked you to sign my permission for leaving to Resembool, I totally accidentally not on purpose heard that you and lieutenant Hawkeye will watch a horror movie. So I gave up on going to Resembool and decided to create some atmosphere for you, guys. And it worked." He added ruffling his hair and looking at the two blushing adults in front of him.

"But, why?" Roy asked not understanding his reasons.

"I think you two deserve having a good time together...just, stop asking for reasons. I did what I did and that's it." He answered and crossed his arms. Now that was certainly a part of Edward that he wasn't usually showing.

"Wait, but I searched the whole house..." Riza added.

"I know, lieutenant, but I have my ways of hiding." He said proudly of himself.

Roy wanted to yell at him and to kick him out of his apartment, but on second thought, the atmosphere he had created hadn't been that bad. In fact, Roy couldn't remember a time he and Riza had more fun. Looking into her eyes, he realized that she was thinking just the same.

"I will leave now, have a good night." He said opening the door to the bedroom. Riza put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward? Do you want to watch the rest of the movie with us?" In fact, the boy had given up on his trip only for them. Roy didn't contradict her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Fullmetal..." Roy replied and rolled his eyes. They all returned to the living room.

"Also, if someone asks you, tonight never happened." He added and turned the Tv on. Edward sat between them on the couch and they continued watching the movie and talking about how fake the special effects were compared to Edward's ones.

"You know, Edward, how did you open the window in the kitchen. We were right there."

"What window?" Ed answered confused.

Roy and Riza exchanged surprised looks. How strange it was that Edward and the storm brought them together?

Yes, maybe it was only a night a month. But it was the most they could have at that time. And again, it was more than they could wish for. After all, they were working for a future in which they would have more than such little time for themselves.

But first, they had to face the storm together.


End file.
